


Girl of the North Country

by Sherloqued



Series: Girl of the North Country [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, game of thrones
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherloqued/pseuds/Sherloqued





	Girl of the North Country

He could smell the sea air through the barred window, hear the ocean.   Another day, another time, it might even have been pleasant.  But now, a film of ice coated the bars, and a cold wind whistled though the settling cracks and gaps of the old fortress that had been left to ruin.  He had seen that much of the bay had been frozen on the journey there; and he had wakened cross.  

The red-headed wildling who had put them here appeared; and then he heard the clang of metal as the door was opened by the brother; her brother.


End file.
